I'll Be Here By Your Side
by tenten14
Summary: No matter what happen to us…remember that I’ll always here by your side…Ino… ShikaIno oneshot atlast complete! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…for sure the following characters that you do not heard form this anime…are my characters... xD**

**Summary: Things happen as they do…even if this isn't the right time… They are close friends and also best friends…they love being together… But remember when things go wrong… Love is the best power of all… ShikaIno (one-shot)**

**Legend:**

"text"- dialogue

"_text"- thought_

(text)- author's notes

I'll Be Here By Your Side

By: pinkblossoms

A girl was sitting at the park…crying and looks miserable…the wind blew through her blonde hair as she cries. Then someone came to her view, he sat beside her and tap her on her back. Then he speak in a soft voice but moderate loud so she can hear, " Stop crying Ino…don't expect that Sasuke will have feelings for you too…I'm not saying that your not compatible to each other…but I know that you know that Sasuke likes your best friend…" he pause for awhile and thought the he came harsh to her… "Sorry…" the only thing he could say so he can handle her sad look on her face…but she reply then place her index finger on his lips when she sense that he will talk again … "No need Shikamaru…you don't need to say sorry…its my fault too…so don't apologize…and thanks for being there for me always when I'm like this miserable…". _"Don't you even notice me? I'm here…and I'm not gonna hurt you no matter what…I'll protect you…cherish you…because you're so important to be hurt…" _Shikamaru thought and he didn't notice that Ino fall asleep on his arms. They stay for awhile in that position as Shikamaru brush his fingers through Ino's soft hair. He sense that it's already evening so he planned to carry her to her house.

Years passed they became chuunins from the same year at the Konoha Academy. Today is Ino's birthday that means yesterday is Shikamaru's birthday. Shikamaru plan to surprise Ino on her big day today. So he places a letter beside her bed. When Ino wakes up she found the letter that Shikamaru had left earlier. She opened the letter and took out a yellow glossy paper with a message on it. This is what it said:

_Ino,_

_I should great you first to your big day today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_I have to show you something come here at the place where I watch clouds and be there at exactly 4 pm._

_Shikamaru_

So Ino came at this time, she saw Shikamaru at the place where the letter states. He approached her lazily and said, "Ino…what took you so long and you're almost late…" she looked on her watch try to see that it's almost 4:20 pm and she cried "Sorry…I just bumped to Sakura and then we talk to each other… What is it you're talking about? The **surprise** I mean…" she asked Shikamaru with cute puppy eyes. He blushes a little when he sees her like that. "Ok...ok...follow me" he looked away try to hid his red face. Ino followed him and he accidentally stops and remembered something. "Ino…I forgot that I should cover your eyes…wait a minute…" then he took a blue handkerchief and covered it to Ino's eyes.

After 30 minutes they arrived to their destination…

"Ino…we are here already…you can now remove the handkerchief…" he said in a trembling voice. When Ino take away the thing covering her eyes, she saw how beautiful the place was. "...I…Shikamaru……it….so…..beautiful……" Ino was shocked to the things happen today, her special day. "Ino…I want to say something…" he said to Ino nervously. "Huh? What?" Ino was confused to see him like that. "I've been longing to say this to you…" he looked straight to Ino's confused eyes and said, "Ino…after all these years that we've been together…I realized how important you are to me…and now as I have said awhile ago…I will explain it into three words…I Love You…those words really explains everything to me…Ino can you be my girlfriend?". Ino was speechless; she can't find the word she should say…but she thought for awhile, _"This isn't the right time…And if I said yes…it's a lie…I don't want him to expect that I love him more than friends too…"_ Shikamaru broke the silence occurred and ask Ino again, "Ino? I know that I'm too fast for you…but I want to know what your answer… if you say no…I'm willing to wait for the right time…" By this time Ino find the words she should say after her inner thinking. She faced him seriously and looks straight to his eyes and said, "Shikamaru…I don't want you to get hurt…but this isn't the right time…and you're my best friend right…and you know that I love the person who hurt me terribly for the past few years…and I'm not yet recovered…but maybe someday…I can love you the way I love to…our destiny is so harsh…and I used to love the person hates me…you've been there for me…care for me…love me…for who I am…and yet I can't love you the way I want to…" she cries and hugged him. "Ino…thank you…you know I can wait for you…and this is a promise…" and he embraced her in return.

After that confessing…

Months passed…

They didn't know that they are always together. They come to pass missions together. They didn't even notice that they are so close and they love being together… And like they all say, when you're trying to protect someone important to you, you can become you're strongest…

At Yamanaka's residence

_"Arghh! Shikamaru! Stop bothering me! Why do I keep missing you? Although we met in just a minute pass… you are always in my mind…do that really mean…oh... No! No! No! No! I can't fall for him this time… What if…he doesn't love me anymore…I don't want to get hurt again…sigh forget about that…"_ Ino slumped to her bed and then try to fall asleep.

To Be Continue...

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know that it's wrong to continue it next chapter...I planned to be a one chapter or let's say one-shot...but i want to post it already...so i planned to place two chapters...plz..reviews! i love having reviews...xP


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but the other character that doesn't belong on this anime is mine... **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the ones who gave me reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry for my wrong grammars, hope you really read and give me reviews for this one. Sorry for my late update. xP **

**Summary: No matter what happen to us…remember that I'll always here by your side…Ino… ShikaIno (one-shot) **

**Legend: **

"text"- dialogue

_text- thought_

(text)- author's notes

**I'll Be Here By Your Side **

**by: pinkblossoms **

**Previous chapter: **

At Yamanaka's residence

"Arghh! Shikamaru! Stop bothering me! Why do I keep missing you? Although we met each other in just a minute pass… you are always on my mind…does that mean…oh... No! I can't fall for him this time… What if…he doesn't love me anymore…I don't want to get hurt again…sigh forget about that…" Ino slumped to her bed and then try to fall asleep.

**Continuation… **

The next day the Fifth Hokage called out Shikamaru and Ino for a mission. "I assigned the two of you to go for the scroll that Orochimaru had stolen. This can be a Class-S mission because there can be an actual combat. You have to do this together and nobody will take in charge to come along with you. So you two will accompany each other and I expect you to do it well. (The two nodded) You may go now." After that discussion they immediately went to their homes and started to pack. At the gates of Konoha, Ino and Shikamaru started to leave Konoha and directly went to their destination.

After 3 hours of traveling, silence occur, Ino planned to make a conversation "Ei…Shikamaru! Do you think if it is too dangerous like Hokage-sama said?" Ino ask Shikamaru and then he replied seriously, "Yeah…and why not? She said that this is a Class-S mission and Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sannins(is it a wrong spelling?)And we handle a dangerous mission, Ino" "I know that…but what if—…" She was cut off by Shikamaru's reply, "Ino…you know that I will protect you no matter what…so don't worry…" Ino blush a little. She planned to change the subject after remembering something, "Shikamaru tomorrow is your birthday right?" asked Ino again even if she knew already. He replied annoyingly, "Yeah…why? And your birthday is after mine right? Uhmm…We can rest here…" "Yes, Ok…" she replied in a whisper and then start to lay her head beside the tree.

The next day, Ino woke up early then she decided to make some rice cakes for their breakfast. _I guess Shikamaru is too tired…I will greet him the time he woke up… _Ino thought then smiled. Shikamaru woke up and saw Ino in front of his face showing some rice cakes, "Hey! What are you doing?" he said annoyed and turn his head away so she won't see he's blushing. "Good morning Shika-kun! Happy Birthday!" and she smiled. They finished eating the rice cakes for their breakfast and started to leave. On their way to Orochimaru's hideout they encounter some ninjas of Orochimaru. They beat them all so the news gets to Orochimaru. He knew he must go there too because of the sudden situation. Shikamaru chuckled he didn't expect that they will easily escape from those ninjas. He looked at Ino and then saw that Orochimaru is trying to attack her directly with its sword on its mouth without even noticing by Ino. "Ino!" the last word he said and he push Ino. He receives the attack from Orochimaru and the sword goes straightly to his chest. Ino realized what was happening but she didn't have strength to move. Before Orochimaru attack Ino, Kabuto came from behind and prevents him to continue, "Master Orochimaru, we have most important things to do." So Orochimaru and Kabuto leave Ino and Shikamaru behind. When they are completely gone she approach him. Shikamaru reach her out with his hand and Ino held it and place it on her face. Shikamaru use his remaining strength to talked, "Ino…no matter what…I promise I'll be here by your side …even if I'm too far from you…I love you…Ino…" then Shikamaru closed his eyes and release his hand from Ino's faced (just to let you know it's exact 1:00 am when Shikamaru died but Ino believe that he isn't…and that day is the first hour of Ino's birthday… September 23 I guess?). "No! Shikamaru don't say that!" she bursts into tears as she shakes his lifeless body. "No…no…no…this can't be happening…Shikamaru…you're just joking right! Speak to me…! I'll get you to the Konoha's hospital immediately…please don't leave me!" she said in a quivering voice and she uses her remaining charka to carry him to the Konoha as fast as she could. Finally, she has entered the hospital and tried to look for Sakura. When she had found her she rush to her with Shikamaru and said, "Sakura, I need your help! Shi- Shikamaru...he's wounded…" When Sakura notice this she lay down Shikamaru and place her head on his chest then listened to the beat of his pulse. She notices that he's already dead and he's already stop to breathe. All she can do now is concentrate on her charka in her hands then place it on his chest. Even though she tried her best nothing happens so she looked at Ino then bowed her head. "Sakura…? Is he..." she can't say the word 'dead' because she can't believe it she looked at Sakura but all she can do is to nod. "No Shikamaru…don't leave me?" she shakes again his lifeless body. "Ino…please stop…he is dead now…you can't change it…I'm too sorry for you…Ino…" Sakura hugged her but she can't believe what was happening. "Ino…I'm sorry…I can't heal Shikamaru…it's too late now…I can't…sorry…" Ino held Shikamaru tighter and shed tears on his chest, "Shikamaru…Shikamaru…you can't leave me..! Shikamaru! " Ino cried in bewilderment.

**After 4 months of Shikamaru's death… **

"Ino…I know how you feel…because I used to be like you when Sasuke left me…I think he's not the one for you…there are plenty of guys you could choose from…I know that they are not actually like him…but Ino…I know that he can't bear if he sees you like that…" Sakura try her best to calm her but she just let out a fake smile. When she cries she will lock herself inside her room and then her mother will call Sakura to cheer her up.

**After eight months… **

'_It's been eight months since his death…and now I can't stop myself crying because of him…Asuma-sensei called to me and said that "Ino, come to our meeting place tomorrow…I have something important to announce to you and Chouji…I know your recovered please stop hurting yourself ok?" yes…I'm it's been a long time that I'm hurting myself…I remember the day Sakura try to cheer me…she said that if I used to be like that miserable…Shikamaru won't bear to see me like that…' Ino thought after crying. She laid her head down to her pillow then tried to sleep. The next day she went to their training spot where Asuma-sensei told her to come. _

"He's name is Seiji Okizawa and he will be in our group to complete this team from now on…" Asuma announced to Ino and Chouji. Chouji stood up and started to leave but before that he spoke, "I don't think this team will work like when he used to be in our team…the guy that made this team proud…after all he's the first chuunin who passed…and no one can place him…this team wouldn't be complete without him…" there is a sad expression on Chouji face that made them became silent for awhile, just then Ino broke the silence, "Yah…your right Chouji…no one can place him…no one…but Seiji-san can be in are our team too…this team is team up into three…if we are only two then this team wouldn't be complete…" Ino wiped up the tear that fall from her cheek. Ino faced Seiji and smiled, "You're welcome in our group…Seiji-san…" then he smiled in 'how troublesome look' that Shikamaru always show to her. _He is actually like you…Shika-kun… _Ino thought. After introducing Seiji, Ino went to the graveyard to where Shikamaru's burial placed. She traced with her hand the name "Nara Shikamaru" that engrave to the stone, "Shikamaru…I wish that you lived once again…and stay with me like always…but you are happy up there as I know and you can't…aishiteru Shika-kun…happy birthday…" Ino said as she mumbled her words through her sobs. Just then someone approaches her that came from hiding behind the trees, "Ino...your wish came true…I promise…I'll be here by your side no matter what…right?" Seiji said but Ino replied angrily, "don't fool me…Seiji san…I'm serious to play on you!" "Sorry…I don't know that you feel so bad today…you know I believe in miracle…if you believe on your wish…even it's impossible it can come true…just don't lose your faith" Seiji paused for awhile then smile a genuine smile Ino blushed because of this and then Seiji continue, "I think he's so important to you…can you tell who he really is? Sorry…I'm just curious…after all I can be your friend…and you know it can help if you have a friend you could lean on…like me…" Ino agree on this then she talk about him, "he's my bestfriend, he always cheer me up when I'm lonely…he always saves me…but…one thing happen that I can't even protect him…and I'm the one who supposed to be dead now but…he saves me and risk his own life for me…" Ino cried remembering when Shikamaru and she had their bonding times.

Flashbacks came to her mind…that day Shikamaru save her from death…and risk his own life for her…

_She didn't notice that Orochimaru will attack her directly until she heard someone call her name and it's Shikamaru. "Ino!" the last word he said then he push her to the ground. She realized that Shikamaru receive the attack that supposed to be hers. _Seiji avoids the tear fall from her face, "You know I hate seeing girls cry because of boys…do you think he want to see you like that too…'sigh' I'll leave you for awhile…so you can soothe yourself…" Seiji left him and then Ino paused for awhile…she saw Shikamaru waving at her and speak to her, _"Hey Ino, will you slumped yourself and cry because of me! You know Ino I won't let you cry…but as you can see you're crying now because of me…Ino don't cry…no matter what happen to us…remember I'll always be here by your side…" _"Shikamaru…" she approached him but he started to fade while saying, "Ino don't forget me…just remember I love you Ino…and I'll be here by you side…"

§§The end§§

* * *

Author's notes: sorry if I've update this late…thank you again for the ones who give me reviews…please don't blame this…give me your comments through reviews…please RR… Xp


End file.
